Sin ton ni son
by SkuAg
Summary: [Drabbles mishirou sin ton ni son, ¡y todos para regalar!] Koushirou tiene su opinión sobre el pelo de Mimí. [Para HnW] #mishitroll #mishinvasión #soratro #soratrobsesión #OrgullosaInmaculada
1. Alergia

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Sin ton ni son**

Alergia

 _Para Alexeiss, por tu cumpleaños_

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

Koushirou se apretó la sien, justo donde la luz de la computadora lo iluminaba. Cerró los ojos, le ardían. Respiró, contó hasta cinco. Volvió a abrirlos y, aún en la oscuridad, continuó su teclear nervioso y errático.

Sabía que estaba ante un callejón sin salida pero se negaba completamente a darse por vencido. Aunque el reloj en vez de marcar las 00 horas marcara las 3.05, a pesar de que la lámpara de sal de Mimí, con su incesante brillo fluorescente y sin olor le secara la piel y le irritara la vista.

Koushirou siempre había sido alérgico, pero nunca se había molestado por ello. Ya Yoshie no le insistía con que fuera al médico, Mimi probablemente ni siquiera sabía de ellas y él siempre tenía algo que hacer que era más importante que volver a chequeárselas.

A Koushirou las alergias le entraban por los ojos.

Acercó su taza de café, intentó beber pero cambió de idea cuando el líquido frío empapó sus labios. Disgustado, la apoyó con fuerza detrás de la pantalla de su portátil, borró el último párrafo que había escrito y se obligó a no bostezar una vez más, le quedaban pocas horas.

―Koushirou.

Mimí se había despertado y él supo que venía a reclamarle que siguiera despierto, que estuviera trabajando, que no descansara, que al día siguiente tendría ojeras, que dormiría mientras ella estuviera en la casa, que así no se cruzaban nunca…

Por eso, fingió no escucharla. No quería ofenderla, quería que se resignara y regresase a dormir. Él debía terminar de trabajar.

―Al menos préndete una luz de techo ―pidió.

―Gracias, Mimí. Mi teclado tiene luz ―agradeció.

Mimí no se fue. La sintió arrastrar sus pies dormidos hasta situarse tras de él.

―Soy alérgica, Koushirou ―reclamó.

―¿A la luz? ¿A la sal? ―Giró en su silla y la enfrentó, sorprendido. ¡Ella nunca se lo había contado!

―No, tonto. Soy alérgica a dormir sin ti.

A veces Mimí era muy dulce cuando estaba semidormida.

O tal vez siempre lo era.

―Mimí ―susurró, enternecido―. Te prometo que terminaré pronto. Pero es muy importante ―enfatizó, ¡ella debía entender!

―No te creo ―protestó, y Koushirou supo que iniciaría un berrinche, uno dulce, uno tierno… pero a él le quitaría la concentración que necesitaba.

―Por favor.

―¡Soy alérgica! ―reclamó, una vez más, alzando los brazos.

Koushirou se arrepintió de haberle insistido, ahora la había desvelado y al día siguiente estaría molesta.

Sin embargo, Mimí no parecía molesta, sino más bien encaprichada… y tal vez por capricho, tal vez por alergia o tal vez porque sí, se dejó caer cual peso muerto, como si fuera una pluma de ave, sobre el cuerpo sentado de Koushirou.

Le costó reaccionar: ella lo abrazó del cuello, se impulsó y alzó su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

―¡Mimí! ―protestó, incómodo.

―Quiero dormir y soy alérgica a dormir sin ti. Ahora gira la silla y teclea. Yo dormiré aquí.

Tuvo un momento más de perplejidad, pero enseguida desistió: Mimí estaba decidida.

Le palmeó la espalda, giró en su silla y, bastante incómodo, siguió tecleando.

No era tan malo lo de las alergias.

 **Notas:** Alex, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Hace rato quiero iniciar una colección de drabbles mishiro y pensé que lo mejor era empezar con uno para ti. Este en particular se inspira en un fanart en que Mimí está haciendo eso justamente, sentarse sobre él mientras él está en la pc. Me pareció muy tierno.

Espero que hayas pasado un hermoso día, se me hizo imposible subirlo ayer. ¡Te mando un beso!


	2. Caramelo

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Sin ton ni son**

* * *

Caramelo

 _Para Chii_

Una de las mejores cosas de vivir con Mimí, pensaba Koushirou, era el olorcito a comida que lo invadía todo y todo el día; desde la mañana temprana (Mimí siempre madrugaba), a última hora de la noche… hasta plena madrugada, incluso, cuando ella lo asaltaba con un café con cardamomo o un té de roiboos que, pensaba, lo tentaría hasta la cama.

Ese día Koushirou dejó caer sus llaves con apuro mientras, desordenado, se descalzaba para entrar. Había olor a caramelo, ¡caramelo! ¿Acaso Mimí le estaría preparando un flan? ¿O sería un budín relleno? ¡Lo que fuera! Los dulces, sorprenda a quien sorprenda, eran una pasión culposa que Mimí había inculcado en él. Aunque, tal vez, sol había liberado las capas y capas de telaraña y auto control que él mismo había impuesto sobre costumbres que, sabía, no eran adecuadas para un programador como él. Como fuera y por quien fuera, ahora él amaba los dulces y Mimí bien se encargaba, con cronómetro y botellita de agua, de que bajara las calorías extras.

A pesar del apuro, entró en silencio. Había salido temprano, Mimí no lo esperaba. Si ella pensaba sorprenderlo con un postre, él la sorprendería con cariñitos.

Se la encontró parada frente a las hornallas, vestía un diminuto pantalón rosado ― _Love you_ , decía, ¡aunque no se lo había regalado él!― y… ¡un corpiño! Extraño, de verdad, que su novia paseara por la casa sin ropa… ¿lo haría siempre cuando él no estaba?

Koushirou no pudo avanzar, se congeló entre el _genkan_ y la entrada a la cocina, ¡no venía preparado! Casi pensó en retroceder y volver a ingresar haciendo ruido, pero entonces la vio. Mimí metió una espátula de madera en la mezcla, revolvió y levantó el palito recubierto de ocre caramelo caliente, gelatinoso y pegajoso a la vez, dulce y apetecible como Mimí semi desnuda en la cocina… ¡y se tiró el caramelo en su propio brazo!

―¡Mimí, no! ―gritó, desesperado, corriendo de un salto hacia ella.

La sorpresa la hizo soltar la espátula, se resbaló contra el horno y a punto estuvo de tirar la mezcla entera. Koushirou, rápido de reflejos ante la adversidad, tomó su brazo y la tiró y empujó, arrastró y _zaparrastreó_ hasta el fregadero, donde la empapó en agua fría.

―¡¿Estás loca?! ―exclamó, loco de enojado―. ¡El caramelo hierve, quema, te quedará una inmensa cicatriz!

Mimí también gritó e intentó retirar su brazo del chorro de agua fría pero él, que no se enojaba muy seguido, ejerció presión.

―¡Koushirou, detente! ¡El caramelo no está caliente! ¡Me estás empapando, no traigo ropa! ―protestó, empujándolo con su brazo libre.

Koushirou, asustado, la soltó. Mimí se sacudió los brazos con enojo y, al alejarse para buscar algo con que secarse, él se dio cuenta de que las hornallas estaban apagadas.

―¿Q… qué? ―preguntó, confundido.

Mimí bufó y murmulló en voz baja, ¡improperios, malas palabras, seguro! Koushirou, sin embargo, no se avergonzó. ¡Acababa de salvarla de una tremenda quemadura… creía!

―Koushirou ―dijo, finalmente―. El caramelo ya estaba _casi_ frío ―indicó, molesta―. ¡¿Crees que me dejaré una inmensa cicatriz en forma intencional?! ¡¿Cómo cocinaré mañana en el programa, con un pullover de diseñador?! ―De un paso se acercó hasta él y, aún enojada, lo golpeó con un dedo en la frente―. No ―lo golpeó― soy ―lo volvió a golpear― tonta ―golpe― ¡y no quiero que me trates como tal! ―terminó―. ¡Me arruinaste el caramelo, la temperatura perfecta! ¡Todos mis esfuerzos!

Avergonzado, pero confundido ―ergo, curioso―, Koushirou se dejó caer en el banquito desde el que la observaba cuando ella cocinaba con sus aromáticas preferidas.

―Mimí… ―susurró.

―¡Y te dices inteligente, y curioso! ―gritó, para sí misma, mientras con enojo golpeaba el caramelo con la espátula―. ¡Ya se cristalizó!

―¡Mimí! ―repitió, con ahínco―. Lo siento. ¿Me explicas?

Ella, furiosa, lo midió con la vista antes de volver a concederle la palabra.

―El caramelo, _Koushirou_ ―recalcó, por las dudas que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba enojada―, a la temperatura ideal, _es decir, 120 grados y luego a ambiente_ ―volvió a recalcar. ¡Estaba furiosa!―, preparado con agua y limón… ―Le dirigió su peor mirada de enojo y Koushirou se hundió en su banquito―, ¡se usa para depilar! ―concluyó, alzando la espátula y la mezcla y la voz por el aire―. ¡Me estaba depilando el brazo, _you idiot_! ¡Y ahora me quedará este pedazo de caramelo duro pegado en el brazo!

Efectivamente, el agua que Koushirou con desesperación la había obligado a volcarse no había hecho más que acelerar la cristalización de la mezcla que ahora, brillante, apretaba los casi transparentes pelos que Mimí tenía en el brazo.

―… si está cristalizada podemos quebrarla fácilmente con un golpe… ―murmuró, avergonzado. No procedió, sin embargo. ¡Mimí estaba furiosa!

―Y yo pensando en regalarle un depilado caribeño ―dijo, sola, mientras encendía la hornalla para volver a derretir el caramelo―, ¡ni las cejas me depilaré para él! ―exclamó, aunque Koushirou por suerte bien sabía que ella no osaría llevar a cabo esa amenaza.

―Mimí, lo siento ―susurró, acercándose hacia ella. La tomó de la cintura, pero se removió molesta―. No lo sabía, de verdad no tenía idea de los usos que podías darle al caramelo…

―Y los usos que le hubiera dado esta noche si no me lo hubieras arruinado, _baka_. ―A pesar de su tono enojado, él sabía que los insultos en japonés eran un grado menos de enojo que los dichos en inglés.

―¿Me perdonas? ―preguntó. La besó en el cuello. Mimí continuaba revolviendo su mezcla, que de a poco se ablandaba.

―Levántate el pantalón ―exigió, seria.

―¿Qué lo levante? ¿No será que lo _baje?_ ―preguntó, confundido aunque excitado.

―¡Que te lo levantes! ―exclamó―. Ya, apoya la pierna en el banquito, ¡levántate el pantalón!

―¡Mimí! ―gritó, asustado.

―Te enseñaré a no olvidar los mil usos del caramelo ―canturreó, vengativa.

―¡Mimíiiiiiiii! ―escucharon los vecinos.

No se atrevieron a llamar a la policía.

* * *

 **Notas:** _Caramelo_ es una palabra que Chii me dijo que le sonaba muy Mishirou. A mí se me ocurrieron varias ideas porque es una palabra con muchas acepciones, pero esta fue la primera y simplemente no pude olvidarla. Así que, aquí. ¡Espero haya sido de su agrado!


	3. Pureza

Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

 **Sin ton ni son**

* * *

Pureza

 _Para Freyja af-Folkvangr_

* * *

Que Mimí, con su piel clara y cabellos largos, regresara a vivir a Japón, fue lo suficientemente perturbador para la sanidad mental de Koushirou como para que él no deseara que, además, fuera su compañera de clase. Pero como ni el regreso de Mimí ni su asignación a una clase era responsabilidad y/o tenía algo que ver con Koushirou, no pudo evitar ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Podría haberlo hecho, en realidad, si alguna vez se hubiera tomado en serio eso de ser un poco más inteligente que los demás y se hubiera apresurado a terminar el instituto de antemano. Tal vez hoy podría, al menos, ser compañero de Yamato o, porque no, de Sora y Taichi (aunque intuía que él podía causar tanto disturbio en su día a día como Mimí, sí), y así en vez de verla durante casi tres cuartas partes de su semana, la vería un poco menos. Algo así como dos cuartos. Uno, con suerte.

Pero los genios no están hechos de suerte y el ser curioso por convicción, naturaleza y por deporte que era Koushirou no podía dejar que criatura de tan endeble y dudosa existencia como era la "suerte" decidiera el devenir de sus días.

Todo esto para decir que, para bien o para mal, a Koushirou le tocó ser compañero de clases de Mimí Tachikawa, con sus faldas cortas y un guiñado de ojo compulsivo y una voz por demás aguda y simpática.

Lo de la simpatía, sin embargo, aparentemente no era del todo uno de los dones de Mimí, por más que se sorprendieran él, ella, Sora y todas las personas que conocían a la niña que de pequeña vestía de vaquerita rosa y expresaba, porque no podría haber sido de otra forma, porque su emblema era la pureza, a voz en grito sus opiniones y deseos.

Luego de las primeras discusiones y cruces con algunas de sus compañeras de clase, que por más japonesa que fuera la trataban de _gaijin_ , y que por más sonriente que se pusiera la acusaban de querer llevarse a la clase por delante, y además de tener la voz muy aguda, por cierto, Koushirou debió aceptar que no solo compartiría clase, amigos, aventuras y la tarea de salvar el mundo con ella, sino también banco, porque Mimí aprovecho ese mismo llevarse-la-clase-por-delante del que la acusaban (lo que fuera que eso fuera, honestamente), para ubicarse junto a él y delante de todo en todas las clases de todos los días de todas las semanas del año.

Y no solamente por _ese_ año.

Esto sería estresante, definitivamente.

Koushirou se sentía incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Era bella, siempre lo había sido, pero era _bella_. Luego de las iniciales semanas de desconcierto por la frialdad con la que era tratada por el resto de la clase, Mimí logró reactivar su sonrisa y, mejor aún, ese brillo en los ojos que a él le hacía pensar ―no, lo hacía _saber_ ― que la sonrisa era mucho más grande de lo que dejaba entrever. La falda fue bajando paulatinamente, mediante el útil y sutil sistema de prueba y error: si con el primer milímetro no le hicieron problema, tampoco se lo harían con el primer centímetro, ¿cierto?

Koushirou desearía que algo tan insignificante como una falda corta no llamara su atención pero, ¡alas!, no estaba en su anatomía poder resistirse. Y tampoco estuvo en su mente, tan paulatinamente como el descenso del largo de la falda de Mimí, poder resistirse a sus comentarios fuera de lugar cuando nadie los escuchaba, a sus anécdotas sobre cosas y personas que él no conocía, al escándalo con que reía cuando se divertía.

Koushirou hubiera querido que fuera físico. Que se resolviera cuando encontrara a otra chica tan linda, o más también, ¡al menos a una chica de la tele! Que a medida que empeoraran los problemas con los digimon y que sus días se convirtieran en tardes enteras encerrado en su oficina, faltando a la escuela y dedicado a resolver misterios, solo, la locura hormonal en que se convertía su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Mimí fuera, paulatinamente, descendiendo.

Pero no pasó.

Y él era demasiado inteligente como para no saber que se había enamorado.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Gaijin_ , término despectivo para referirse a un extranjero.

¡Hola! Este es un fic para Freyja, se lo prometí hace bastante porque fue la autora del posteo número 1000 del topic mishiro y eso es digno de festejarse, ¿no lo creen? La palabra que me dio fue "pureza" y me destruyó, pero eventualmente me rearmé y escribí esto. Espero que esté bien.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar!


	4. Calistemo

Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Calistemo**

 _Para HnW_

* * *

A Mimí los cabellos se le desparraman formando corazones. Koushirou los toca. Agarra un mechón de color castaño y recuerda cuando los tuvo de color naranja y enrulados.

―Parecías un calistemo ―le dice.

Mimí ríe.

―Te estás juntando mucho con Sora, ¡no puedes saber más de flores que yo!

Koushirou se acuesta a su lado y le desarma otro mechón con forma de corazón. Aprieta cada hebra con sus dedos y pasa las uñas entre ellas. Le gusta el cosquilleo que el pelo de Mimí hace en las yemas de sus dedos.

―Un calistemo de color naranja.

―Parecía un cepillo. ¡Una virulana! ―ríe.

Mimí no es insegura de su aspecto físico. Se viste como quiere, se pinta como le gusta, se arregla como le dice el sol y se cuelga una sonrisa sincera para afrontar al mundo. Y cuando se arrepiente de una de sus decisiones, siempre lo hace riendo.

―Fue Michael, él tendría que haberme dicho que era una mala decisión ―dice―. ¡Mi amigo gay, para que lo quiero si no es para darme consejos de moda! ―se detiene. Koushirou continúa acariciando uno a uno sus mechones que forman corazones―. En realidad, lo quiero para mucho más. ¡Pero esa vez me falló! Y luego fuimos al digimundo, ¡y nadie me dijo nada!

―A Hikari y a Miyako esas cosas tanto no les importan.

―Es cierto ―suspira―. Hikari no conoce la belleza del cabello largo, seguro pensó que yo estaba cómoda o algo así, ¡ja! Tal vez para su casamiento se deje crecer el pelo y descubrirá lo que es el paraíso.

―A mí me gusta tu pelo corto.

―Pero hoy lo tengo largo. ―Mimí gira en la cama y centra su vista en los ojos oscuros de Koushirou, acostado a su lado. Él no ha alejado las manos de su cabeza―. ¿Acaso quieres tocarlos a todos? ―pregunta.

―Sí.

Mimí se acerca y lo besa. Siente las manos de Koushirou recorrer su espalda, pero sabe que en realidad está recorriendo sus mechones de pelo. Él se separa.

―Ahora tus mechones ya no forman corazones.

―¿Desde cuándo tan poeta?

―No sé. ―Koushirou sacude su rostro y se sienta en la cama―. Pensé que te gustaba que te dijeran cosas lindas.

Ella se sienta junto a él.

―Claro que me gusta. ―Lo mira―. Pero más me gustas tú, como eres tú en el día a día, digo… cuando no te entiendo.

―¿Te gusta no entenderme?

―¡Me gusta tú, Koushirou! ―Mimí se lanza a sus brazos y cae sobre él contra la almohada. ¡La seriedad de la conversación la asustó!―. Hablemos de cosas divertidas, ¡háblame más de mi cabello! Me ha acompañado en las mil y unas, el pobrecito… se merece un descanso ―se acaricia su propio cabello―. Largo, ondulado y castaño, así se merece estar.

―Me gusta cuando tenías el pelo rosado.

―¿Por qué?

Koushirou se sonroja. Mimí ríe, porque sabe que él no tiene una respuesta.

―Parecías… parecías… ¿un árbol de cerezas?

―Me gusta cuando estás de buen humor. Me gusta cuando apagas la computadora y te acuestas conmigo a hablar tonterías. _Me gustan los aviones,_ _me gustas tú_ ―canta.

―A mí también.

―¿Y las estrellas? ¿Te gustaban?

Koushirou lo piensa.

―Los árboles de cereza no tienen estrellas.

―¿Entonces?

―Parecías… parecías… el… arrebol… antes del atardecer ―dice, y duda.

―Koushirou, eres todo un poeta.

Mimí lo besa, lo besa. Él se sonroja y la besa, y la besa otra vez. Le acaricia el cabello, hebra por hebra, color por color. La besa.

* * *

 **Notas:** Mitossan tienes todo el derecho de odiarme por cursi, pero esto fue lo primero que salió cuando quise escribirte algo. Pero si el otro mishiro que publiqué hoy te gusta más, te lo puedes quedar también.

Me inspiré en _Lluvia de cerezos_ de ChieroCurissu y en _Como árbol de cerezos_ de GossipChii. Mis amores.

#soratro #soratrobsesión #mishinazis #mishitroll #mishinvasión #khalesyb #OrgullosaInmaculada


End file.
